


HP | 犬狼 | 另一个世界

by Hilbert_space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: Inspired by Johnnie Walker, Dear Brother——————旧文搬运，作于2016.1





	HP | 犬狼 | 另一个世界

1996

Another World

 

  
——————

＊ ＊ ＊

至少在一九九六年的夏天，Steven•Mocken认为自己毫无疑问足以荣膺“萨里郡的混乱制造机”这一称号。  
他莫名其妙地炸毁了校舍一大半的围墙，更确切点说，那一部分砖墙离奇地凭空蒸发了，作为绿篱的浓密藤蔓如同从天而降的网，缚住了正找他麻烦的那几个高年级生。  
但事情还远未结束：整整一个中午他都忙着拼命奔跑，试图摆脱肋骨上火辣辣的疼痛和冲着他后背大声嚷嚷的校舍守门人——直到他抢在火车头前面越过铁轨，在守门人看不见的另一侧扒上了某节车厢。  
火车前行时呼啸的狂风卷走了Steven的帽子，给他刚刚捅的有生以来

 

 

  
最大一个娄子添上了华丽的句号。该死，之前他是如何抓住这列飞驰的车厢的？现在他可完全不觉得自己有勇气跳回到正在快速移动的地面上。  
如果糟糕的事情一定要发生，那最好对它有所了解。  
Steven叹了一口气，开始小心翼翼地移动双脚，以让自己的肚皮稍微离开车厢外壳一点儿。他低下头，看着露出来的车牌，那上面写着他和火车正前往的地方：

Glasgow

那是苏格兰？  
地图上的伦敦和格拉斯哥之间的距离大概还没有火柴盒长，但如果他不得不这样一路站着去向格拉斯哥，Steven觉得自己宁可选择被守门人拎着衬衫领子拖回到学校。  
“嘭嘭！”  
他花了一会儿才反应过来，是有人正在车厢内部敲最靠近他的窗玻璃。他手脚并用地向那儿移动着。  
窗子善解人意地打开了。“很好，把你的手给我。”  
Steven犹豫了一下，抓住了它，下一秒，他便扑进了车厢走廊里。  
“哇。”他感到一股从未有过的如释重负。事情终于变回正常……对了，他当然不会忘记——  
“谢谢您，先生。”

 

 

他有些惊讶地意识到，刚刚解救了他的人看起来居然瘦弱甚至憔悴，除却一身复古到不合时宜的格纹衬衫和花呢马甲，更加扎眼的是近乎花白的头发。  
但他笑起来的样子和声音相比就不那么突兀了。  
“不太走运的一天？”  
“实际上，也经历过更糟的……就目前为止而言。”Steven说。  
他们笑着对视了片刻。  
“列车长不会喜欢有人搭顺风车的主意，不过我想，我已经确保他忘记你这么一出了，”温和的微笑中流露出一丝狡猾的味道，“那么，在我们共享包厢之前，做个自我介绍吧，小冒险家。”

＊ ＊ ＊

“我妈妈一直以为我是得了某种病，”Steven耸耸肩，“癫痫，妄想症，间歇性记忆缺失……什么的。”  
那个人——他让Steven称呼他‘Remus’——看着他，眼神明亮，似乎对他的故事饶有兴趣。“这样的事常常会发生？”  
“偶尔吧。”但今年似乎有点例外，他不确定情形是否能变得更糟。“你愿意相信我说的一切？”  
对方懒洋洋地点了点头，“当然，虽然我没有想过会是我第一个遇见你，按理说，他们应该派个人来的——你多大了？”  
“十一岁……到十月底。”  
Remus露出了一副“早有所料”的表情，“你会在那个生日得到一封信，它和它的信使将解释清楚一切……”  
“我现在就想知道。”他一点儿都不想等待。  
成年男人扬起眉毛，小心斟酌了片刻。“好吧，我想这并没有违反我们的规定。”  
“‘我们’？”  
“可以这么说，Steven，还有另一个世界在等着你，那个你真正从属于的世界。”他扬起手，包厢的桌板上瞬间燃放出火苗：威士忌酒在玻璃杯里熊熊燃烧，他将手腕垂下，它们迅速凝结成冰。  
Steven敬畏地看着笼罩在杯壁上的水珠，最终忍不住伸手碰了碰杯子——玻璃和冬天一样冷。  
“你是个魔术师？！”  
Remus笑了，“不那么准确，但暂且可以那么理解。”  
他努力让自己别说得磕磕巴巴的，“我原以为，他们都是骗子……对不起，我的意思是，一定是有某种技巧——”  
“普通人所知的魔术师大多使用骗术，没错……”Remus把视线移回到酒杯上。Steven眼睁睁地看着玻璃慢慢熔化，变形……变成了一只杯子那么大的兔子。  
“而我们从不。”

＊ ＊ ＊

兔子抬起后脚挠着脸颊。一只活生生的兔子。Steven心想。  
“它应该还有些破绽，”Remus好像很不确定，“我的变形课成绩一直不是很突出，再加上没有使用魔杖施咒……”  
“你也能把它变成别的吗？”他指了指威士忌的酒瓶。  
Remus微笑着点点头。  
“你还能做到什么？”他睁大了眼睛。我将还能做到什么？  
“很多很多，那些违背这个世界的常理而不违背我们那个世界的一切事情。”

 

＊ ＊ ＊

“我觉得没什么好担心的，出身什么意味都不代表。”Remus歪着脑袋，陷在回忆里，“我最好的朋友的确都来自巫师家庭，但并不是每个人和家里关系都很融洽，”他的表情松动了，好像火焰里忽然冒出一颗星子，“他对麻瓜世界兴趣深厚，你或许还难以想象……他确实太与众不同。”  
“我以为麻瓜世界很无聊。”  
“因为你对它太熟悉了，想想看，有些人对这个世界一无所知呢，没错，虽然他们很稀少……”  
他想了一会儿。  
“如果从明年秋天开始，我可以真正交上朋友的话……毕竟，在这里，我一直都是个怪胎。”  
Remus又笑了。“我很清楚你的感受，没什么需要担心的，你总能遇上和你合拍的人——”  
“尽管我很古怪。”Steven看着他深褐色的眼睛。他要确保这个男人不是在像对付小孩子那样随便安慰他。  
“只要你足够勇敢。”Remus拍了拍他的肩膀。“我给你我的保证。”

＊ ＊ ＊

“那，让我们换个玩法？还有哪些事是巫师也无法做到的？”  
“让我想想……人死不可复生。时间不可倒转。覆水难收。特别是被打翻的牛奶。”  
Steven耸耸肩，玩笑道，“Remus，现在我有点失望了。”  
“我们当然不是无所不能……远远不是。如果真是那样，也许事情会变得更加乏味。”  
“我真希望至少故事里那些‘时间旅行’能是真的。”  
Remus的眼中再度漾起了温柔的笑意——或者说，是某种更复杂的东西。“曾经我也这么想，随便你怎么相信吧，我也许是我所认识的所有人里最、最渴望死亡和时间的规则能被打破的那个家伙。”  
“我知道了，因为你总是遇上倒楣事儿。”他插嘴道。  
“是的，我犯过不少错误，从小开始……他们都让我懊悔不已。虽然很多人都说那些不能算是我的错，但我总忍不住设想，如果事情有所改变，是否会比现有的更美好。真是个傻瓜。”  
Steven听着，等待着。他还不能理解这些话。  
“现在你不那么想了？”  
他看见Remus用手摸了摸脸颊，过了一会儿才抬起头来，“是的，最近发生的一些事情终于改变了我的想法。”  
“什么？”  
火车翻越过山丘，对于英格兰来说珍贵的阳光倾泻进整个包厢间。金色的光在Remus的头发上微微颤抖着。  
“你肯定还没有遇上某个亲近的人去世。”  
他摇摇头。  
“我有一位认识已久的朋友，上个月他死了。”  
那个生硬的词好像有锋刃一样，刮得他身上一痛。“天哪，我很抱歉。”  
“没关系，”Remus朝他做了个手势，“能够说出来的事都没有什么了，当然，我确实很是伤心了一阵子，毕竟我们认识了26年，一度是彼此唯一的朋友，年轻时还因为某些愚蠢的原因长久地失去过联络——真的是非常愚蠢。那个小岛没能杀死他，但那时我的感觉就像是……比死亡还要糟糕。我觉得我再也不会遇见他了，这个事实只等待时间去验证。直到命运再度让我们和解。”  
他深深地叹了一口气。  
“有人相信逝者会前往另一个世界，”Remus继续说道，“麻瓜和巫师中都有此等信徒，鉴于任何一个活人都没法证明这件事，让我们姑且相信它是真的吧——不知为何，我知道他还没离开我们。就好像他现在正坐在我身边，只是披着一顶隐形斗篷，而且无论我说什么做什么，他都打定主意不给我回应。很多年前我们就玩过这种傻乎乎的游戏。”  
Steven张开了嘴，但什么都说不出来。他只是看着座位对面的男人，追随着他的目光。  
靠窗那一侧还有一个空座位，除了跳着舞的灰尘，那儿什么都没有。

＊ ＊ ＊

他们见到的是格拉斯哥的夜晚。  
“那么，旅途要结束了。”Remus拎着刻有他名字的行李箱，另一只手里不引人注意地握着魔杖，看上去已经准备好接着赶路。  
“谢谢你帮我脱困。”  
“不值一提。”成年巫师笑着推开了包厢门，“对了，一个建议：尽快回家。我想麻瓜警察们很乐意帮助你。”  
“等一下！”  
Remus疑惑地扬起眉毛。  
“最后一次表演。”Steven请求道，“变出兔子之外的咒语？”  
男巫想了一会儿。阑珊灯火正越来越慢地从窗外掠过。“抱歉，太多了？”  
“你最喜欢的？”  
Remus眨了眨眼睛：“最喜欢的？啊，我想是它。”  
他好奇地看见他闭上了眼睛。“这个咒语需要思考？”  
“不，”Remus缓缓抬起握着魔杖的那只手，“我只是在回忆——Expecto Patronum！”  
一束银色的光从魔杖尖端喷射而出，然后渐渐有了清晰的轮廓：狼。它从他们身边一跃而过，飞快地奔向走廊的尽头。  
这肯定是真正的魔法。Steven盯着他最后看见狼的影子的地方。它太快了。  
“你看见了什么？”Remus轻声问道。  
“一头闪闪发光的……狼？”  
“而我看见了更多东西。”


End file.
